How i learned to Fly!
by Moonsky
Summary: Yuki decides its time to deal with the past, but with Tohru nine months pregnant theres not enough time in the day! Will Yuki ever deal with his past or will Akito still have that strong hold on his life forever? the thing i love most about you's sequel
1. Chapter 1: Face your fears!

How I learned to fly 

**Author's note: Ahha! you've been waiting havent you? lol ok yeah here's the first chapter of how i learned to fly. Ummm i hope you'll enjoy it! bye now! **

**Yuki opened the box up to reveal all its contents. Tohru was at home and Kagura and Kyo had come to visit. Yuki stepped back at the site of what was in the box. A whip with bloodstains old bloodstains on it, it reeked with hatred. A gun the same one he had shot Hatori with lay in the box. He hadn't meant to and Hatori knew he didn't, Yuki was at the Sohma estate. He was at the room where Akito tortured him it was time to face his fears! Oh how he wished Tohru was with him but he told her it was time to face his fears Akito was dead and he couldn't hurt him anymore. Or so he thought, but in truth even though Akito was dead Tohru knew he still had a stronghold on Yuki. But she was glad however that he had decided to face this but she was sad that he wanted to do it alone. Yuki moved the gun out of the way and saw a small knife he had used to stab Akito with, bloodstains covered it and it smelled awful from being in there so long. He moved past the knife and saw a note; some of the writing had faded probably from being in there so long. The note read: **_**So you think you've won don't you! Well maybe you have this time but lets see you deal with these little things used to try and kill me. What will you do with them? Can you even bare to live with yourself I bet you can't! How about going into our room… hmmm? Go in there and lets see who the real winner is! I know you won't last long that's the whole point but lets see if you can!**_** He was right Akito was right how could he ever deal with himself, after so many attempts to kill him they all failed. He failed! Yuki opened the door and slowly went in the room all the memories came back. He fell to the ground and curled into a ball. "Go away! Leave me alone!" Yuki shouted putting his hands over his ears. "Stop it! Go away!" Yuki shouted as a tear slipped down his eye. **

**"I'm worried I know he told us not to go but should we go and check on him?" Tohru asked. Being nine months pregnant Tohru was due anytime now. "I will." Kyo offered standing up. "Be careful." Kagura said. "I will don't worry." Kyo responded kissing Kagura on the cheek. Kyo got on a light jacket and hoped in his car. He drove to the estate and went in the house it wasn't long before he saw the box. He knew Yuki had to be here somewhere; he slowly opened the room door and looked in. Yuki lay on the ground curled in a ball shouting. "Yuki! What's going on?" Kyo asked. "Leave me alone!" Yuki shouted again. "Yuki!" Kyo shouted. Kyo grabbed Yuki and began to drag him out of the room. He slammed the door and began to shake Yuki. "Kyo what… huh?" Yuki asked sitting up. "What the……heck….. Were you doing in there!?" Kyo shouted trying to control his rage. "I don't know I thought I could finally go in that room without the memories lingering there, but I was wrong." Yuki stated fingering the small box. "Did Akito put those things in there?" Kyo asked pointing to the various weapons and note. "Yeah…" Yuki said his voice trailing off. Kyo brought Yuki home were Tohru asked him if he was ok. "Thank you Kyo." Tohru said. "No problem." Kyo replied. "We better go. We'll see you guys later." Kagura said. After Kyo and Kagura had left Tohru began to question Yuki. "Did you go in the room?" Tohru asked. "Yeah… Tohru I don't think I can do this! I mean with the baby almost due… and the memories of what happened in the room and what I did they keep coming back I can't do this." Yuki said. **

**"You can do this! I'll be with you the whole family will be with you." Tohru said. "Tohru I love you." Yuki said gently kissing his wife. "I love you to. Also I found out a good boy name." Tohru said. "Lets hear it?" Yuki said with a smile. "How about Maaku?" Tohru asked. "I like that or how about Shoku?" Yuki asked. "We could use both…. Honey we're having twins." Tohru said. Yuki was glad he was sitting beside Tohru because tea spewed out of his mouth. "Are you serious?" Yuki asked tea dripping from his chin. "Yes." Tohru giggled. "This is great!" Yuki shouted. That night sometime around 2:00 in the morning Tohru woke up. "Yuki…. Yuki…" Tohru said shaking her husband. "Yeah?" Yuki said bolting up in the bed half asleep. "Yuki I think its time." Tohru replied. "Time for what?" Yuki asked. "Yuki I think the baby's here." Tohru said. "Really? Wait what!?" Yuki shouted fully awake. Yuki quickly drove Tohru to the hospital; Kyo and Kagura soon came to see the new baby well babies. After a while the twins were soon born, they were healthy. "This one is Maaku and this one is Shoku." Tohru said showing Kyo and Kagura the newborn twins. "Oh hi there little cuties!" Kagura cooed. "Tohru they're so precious." Kagura said. "They're beautiful." Kyo admitted. "I'm having a girl." Kagura said. "Oh really? What are you guys naming her?" Tohru asked. "Mala." Kagura replied. "Oh such a pretty name." Tohru responded. **

**Fifteen years went by and Maaku and Shoku and Mala were all in high school. Mala being two months younger than her friends Maaku and Shoku seemed to be smarter than the twins. Mala seemed to be the only one who could tell which was which. Maaku and Shoku both had brown hair like their mother and purple eyes like their father. Mala had brown hair like her mother and green eyes, Her temper resembled Kyo's. "Come on Mala we'll be late for school if we don't hurry up." Shoku said one morning. Both him and Maaku were waiting for Mala to finish getting ready so they could walk to school. "I don't see why you don't leave me like you did yesterday and the day before that!" Mala announced annoyed. "Do I sense some annoyance?" Maaku asked leaning closer to Mala. "I'll kill you!" Mala shouted chasing Maaku around the house. "Kids be careful and please don't leave Mala to walk to school alone again Maaku and Shoku." Kagura said entering the house. "Man she was no where near the house and she still knows what's going on! Do have super hearing or something Mrs. Sohma?" Shoku asked propping his hands on Mala's shoulder. "No I just know how you two are." Kagura replied ruffling their hair. "Ok I'm ready now lets go." Mala stated. "Bye mom." Mala said waving. "Bye Mrs. Sohma!" Maaku and Shoku announced. **

**Author's note: So what'd you think? Please reveiw and let me know and i'll start on the next chapter A.S.A.P! ok well umm i guess that's it and heres a cookie for all who read this and reveiwed to it (Hands everyone a cookie) bye now again! **

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Decisons, decisons

** Author's note: hi! here's the next chapter let me know what ya think alright? **

** "Bye kids!" Kagura called after them. "Kagura…. Where's Mala?" Kyo asked coming down the stairs buttoning up his shirt. "She went to school with Maaku and Shoku you know that honey." Kagura said ruffling Kyo's orange hair. "We have the house to our self!" Kyo stated wrapping his arms around Kagura's waist. "You wish! You have to go to work." Kagura said. "Party pooper." Kyo said kissing Kagura and then leaving for work. "Maaku!" Mala shouted kicking Maaku's leg. "What did I do?" Maaku asked rather confused. "Gee how about putting super glue on my chair now I'm stuck to it!" Mala shouted trying to lift herself off the chair. "That wasn't me! That was Shoku!" Maaku said thinking of ways to get revenge on Shoku. "Oh well it sounds like something you would do." Mala said. "Yeah it does but I'm not that heartless." Maaku replied grabbing Mala's hands and pulling her off the sticky chair. "Now we have to find a way to get Shoku back…." Maaku said his voice trailing off. "Normally I would try to stop you and tell you this is a bad idea but instead I'll help you." Mala said as she and Maaku left the classroom to go home. "I'm home!" Shoku called opening the front door. **

** "Hi sweetie…. Where's your brother Maaku?" Tohru asked. "At school…. helping Mala…." Shoku said sweat dropping from his forehead. "You know I think those two will end up together what do you think?" Tohru asked ruffling Shoku's hair. "Yeah probably." Shoku lied. **_**'Over my dead body he'll date her!' **_**Shoku thought seething with anger. "Where's dad?" Shoku asked going to the kitchen. "He's at the estate sweetie why?" Tohru asked. "No reason I'm going to my room to do homework bye!" Shoku stated rushing upstairs. Yuki looked around the room again this time he would go in there. He slowly opened the door and looked in. "I can do this." Yuki told himself over and over. Yuki walked in the room and immediately the memories came back, Yuki grabbed the wall for support. **_**'Go ahead pull the trigger!' Akito said. 'Yuki don't!' Shigure shouted. 'You don't defy my orders Yuki! You know what happens when you do don't you?' Akito asked. 'That special room Yuki.' Akito said. 'No! Leave me alone' Yuki shouted as Akito hit him with the whip harder. **_

** "I can't breathe." Yuki gasped. Yuki gripped the wall even tighter as the all the memories all the things Akito had done came back. **_**'What about the box?' 'Burn it, just burn it!' **_**Yuki seemed to be having an inner war with himself. He could either burn the box or keep it. "Tohru…" Yuki gasped. Yuki opened the door and flung himself out of the room. "That…. No those voices, they belong…" Yuki's voice trailed off as he found some gasoline and a match. He dumped the gasoline on the box and struck the match. He dropped the match on the box and watched as it went in flames, next he threw the gasoline on the walls of the room he was just in and then struck the match and set the room on fire. He stood in the room that was burning mind you and watched with a smile on his face as it burned. He quickly got out of the room and left the estate, he left it to burn to the ground. Hatori had moved out of the house and was living somewhere else. "Dad!" Shoku shouted rushing up to Yuki. "Huh? Hey Shoku how was school?" Yuki asked smiling. "Ummm pretty good can I talk to you…. Or are you busy?" Shoku asked. "No I'm not busy not anymore." Yuki said as he and Shoku left the estate to burn. **

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: You ruined it all!

**Author's note: Oh wow it's not bold anymore i was wondering how to do that lol ok ummm this chapter is a little bit funnier toward the end i think... so yea read and reveiw! **

"So what's on your mind?" Yuki asked as he and Shoku walked to an ice cream parlor. "Well you see I like this girl…" Shoku started. "You mean Mala?" Yuki asked. "How'd you know?" Shoku asked blushing a little. "It's written all over your face." Yuki said. "What?" Shoku asked. "It's an expression, anyway continue on." Yuki said placing his order and waiting for his son to tell him more. Shoku placed his order and waited till they got their ice cream and sat down before he talked again. That was enough time he thought to get his thoughts in order. "Have you told her?" Yuki asked as Shoku took a bite of ice cream. "Not yet…." Shoku's voice trailed off as he thought of what he had done that previous day. He put super glue to Maaku's chair he thought…. Well it wasn't Maaku's chair it was Mala's. Yuki had no idea where he got his bad memory and sense of direction from…. He could only say that Shoku spent too much time with Haru. After a long day of spending time with Yuki, Shoku retired to his room. "Maaku what did you get for number five?" Mala asked scratching her head. "Umm… I skipped it I was hoping you could tell me…" Maaku said. "Oh well I don't know so I'll just skip it to." Mala replied. Maaku stood up and stretched a little, as he began walking toward the door he tripped and landed on none other than Mala.

Mala's eyes grew big with shock, she wanted this to happen but somehow in her mind it always ended up being Shoku not Maaku! Shoku opened the door to the room he and Maaku shared and saw Maaku on Mala. Rage filled him as he tried to get his temper under control. "If you guys wanted some privacy all you could have done was ask!" Shoku choked out the words before slamming the door and walking down stairs and outside. Shoku was filled with rage and hurt, he liked Mala but it seemed she didn't like him. "Maaku you know I'm going to kill you right?" Mala asked pushing Maaku off her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Maaku stated sitting up. Mala sighed and grabbed her books; "I'm going to go home see you tomorrow." Mala said opening the door and going down stairs. "Hey sweetie…" Kyo started as Mala walked in the door head hanging low. "What's wrong?" Kyo asked. "Nothing where's mom at?" Mala asked sitting her books down. "She's upstairs." Kyo answered kissing his daughter's forehead before she disappeared upstairs. "Mom!" Mala called. "In here sweet pea!" Kagura called back from her room. "Can we talk?" Mala asked plopping herself on the bed. "Sure what's on your mind?" Kagura asked walking out of the closet with a black dress on.

"You and dad going out tonight?" Mala asked. "Yeah." Kagura replied. "Mom, Maaku and I were doing homework and Maaku stood up and when he was going to the door he tripped… and landed on me…. But mom I like Shoku not Maaku and…. and…. and I don't know what to do help me please!" Mala begged. "Whoa! What?!" Kyo shouted from the doorway. "He landed on you?" Kyo asked more interested in the conversation. "Thank you Sir. Obvious for pointing that out to me once again!" Mala shouted burying herself in the covers on the bed. "Kyo could you give us a little privacy so we can talk girl to girl?" Kagura asked. "Yeah sure." Kyo said closing the door. "Ok honey what else happened?" Kagura asked sitting next to Mala on the bed. "Well then Shoku came in and saw us he got really mad and left." Mala said remerging from the covers. Kagura thought a moment, she wanted to comfort her daughter but at the same time she wanted Mala to tell Shoku what happened. But Shoku was hardheaded so nothing Mala could say would change his mind.

"Go talk to him sweetie." Kagura said. "I can't mom! He already thinks I like Maaku." Mala whined resting her head on Kagura's shoulder. "I know that but at least try and tell him what happened, get Maaku maybe to help back you up." Kagura said running her fingers thorough Mala's hair. "Alright… ok I'll try thanks mom." Mala said smiling a little. Mala got off the bed and opened the door as she did Kyo fell to the ground. "Dad were you listing to us?" Mala asked. "He fell on you!" Kyo shouted not able to really say much else. "Thank you once again Dr. Phil!" Mala shouted irritated. "He fell on her." Kyo squeaked. "It's ok honey." Kagura said chuckling.

"Shoku! Shoku!" Mala shouted walking around the darkness. _'The secret base! Just like Yuki, Shoku likes to garden why didn't I think of that before?' _Mala thought racing to the secret base. Once she got there she saw Shoku but… beside him was a girl?! She watched as Shoku leaned in and they…. They… kissed! Mala was fuming with rage, the girl told Shoku something she couldn't hear and then left. "Mala?" Shoku asked as he heard the bushes rustle. "What are you doing here?" Shoku asked he didn't seem mad anymore. "I was coming to say I was sorry…. Maaku tripped." Mala said coming out of the bushes and standing beside Shoku. "Oh…" Shoku sounded a little upset. "I was also going to tell you… never mind." Mala said. This was to hard for her she just couldn't tell Shoku she liked him, not after what she saw! "Mala are you crying? What's wrong?" Shoku asked concerned as he quickly came over. "Why would you care? Shoku don't you get it! I like you but I guess my feelings weren't noticed!" Mala shouted. "What are you talking about?" Shoku asked. "What do you think I'm talking about all those times I try to get you to notice me, I try to look nice in front of you, I try to act perfect but you just don't seem to care…." Mala said backing up. "Mala…." Shoku started. "Leave me alone you jerk!" Mala shouted rushing off.

"Mala! Wait!" Shoku shouted chasing Mala. "Just leave me alone!" Mala said running through the forest. Shoku was faster than Mala so he did the only thing he knew to do… tackled her! "Get off me Shoku!" Mala shouted. "Not until you tell me what's going on!" Shoku replied pinning Mala down so she couldn't move. Shigure and Ayame just _"Happened"_ to be walking through the forest. They also just _"Happened" _to see Shoku on Mala. "Oh Shoku you naughty boy! If you wanted to do that you could at least get a room!" Ayame teased as he and Shigure walked over. "What no! Its not what it looks like." Shoku said trying to explain what was going on. "Then what are doing raping her?" Shigure asked. _'This is so wrong!' _Mala thought. "What!?" Shoku asked going into a state of shock. Mala pushed Shoku off her and began to walk home. "Oh she's getting away you might want to get her." Ayame said. Shoku still being in a state of shock couldn't answer nor do anything else. "You sick pervert!" Shoku shouted once he realized what was going on. "I'd like to think of myself as a Super Pervert." Ayame announced with pride. "Oh Ayame you naughty boy you." Shigure teased. "You guys are sick!" Shoku shouted standing up and walking off. "No seriously I'd like to think of myself as a Super Pervert." Ayame said. He did sound serious but Shigure thought he was just kidding, well he hoped he was just kidding.

**Author's note: Ayame being a Super Pervert? o.0 well... 0.o that's just creepy! so what'd ya think let me know by reveiwing! alrighty then bye now! **


	4. Chapter 4: Burning up inside!

** Author's note: Here's chapter 4! enjoy! **

"Aya…" Shigure started. "Yes Gure?" Ayame asked. "Did you really mean that?" Shigure asked. "Mean what?" Ayame asked clearly confused. "That you'd like to think of yourself as a Super Pervert!" Shigure stated. "Well yes Gure I do." Ayame said with a lot more pride. "You're sleeping with me tonight!" Shigure shouted smiling. "Oh Gure you naughty…" Ayame started. "You sicko's shut up! I can still hear you!" Shoku shouted starting off at a dead run. He had to find Mala and apologize! Shoku took out his cell phone and dialed Mala's number. "Hey this is Mala and I'm not here right now so just leave your name and number and I'll get back to ya." Mala's voice mail said. _'Shoku's calling me? I want to answer but I can't I know what he'll say he's a jerk! A really cute jerk after all he did fall on me kind of like in my dreams…ok what am I thinking! He's a jerk the biggest jerk I've ever met!'_ Mala thought throwing the cell phone on her bedroom floor. Shoku tried again Mala got off her bed and looked at her phone it was Shoku again! She decided to take a chance and see what Shoku had to say. "Hello?" Mala asked answering the phone. "Shigure and Ayame are disgusting!" Shoku stated. "I know that." Mala said. "Yeah after you left…. Look I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Shoku shouted into the phone.

"Hey come over to the house… my mom and dad aren't here so it'll be just us and we can talk." Mala said trying not to sound like a total idiot. "Ok I'll be over in there in a minute." Shoku said as he hung up the phone. A couple minutes later Shoku knocked on the door and went in. "Mala!" Shoku called. "In the kitchen!" Mala shouted. Shoku slowly went to the kitchen; he looked in to see Mala making tea. "So who was the girl you kissed?" Mala asked still hurting after seeing what had happened. "I didn't really know her… but I was thinking about you the whole time." Shoku said coming closer. "Yeah kiss a girl you don't even know how nice." Mala replied with a sigh. "Wait did you say you were thinking about me?" Mala asked blushing. "I never stop thinking about you…. Mala…" Shoku started. "Just shut up and kiss me!" Mala stated. "With pleasure!" Shoku said wrapping his arms around Mala and kissing her. "But what about Maaku?" Shoku asked. "He tripped and fell on me." Mala said as she and Shoku went to the couch. Mala snuggled up closer to Shoku, when he held her she just felt so safe with him! "Mala… I…" Shoku stammered. "You what?" Mala asked. "I… lo… lov…. I love you!" Shoku finally blurted out. "I love you to." Mala said kissing Shoku's cheek.

_ 'I can't believe this! Where are Shoku and Mala anyway? And why do I always have to look for him! Sure he's my twin but still did mom have to send me out to find him? Oh well maybe I'll just call…. Call him! Ahhhh I forgot I had my cell phone in my pocket I'm such an idiot!'_ Maaku thought. Maaku roamed the streets looking for his brother. Sometimes he couldn't believe the things he did always bailing him out of trouble, covering for him when he went to see Mala. The list was endless! "Where are you going Maku?" a voice asked. "None of your business and its Maaku!" Maaku responded. "Do you know who I am?" The voice asked. "Nope." Maaku replied. "I'm Rujo, Akito's son!" Rujo said appearing from the depths of a dark alley. "Who's Akito?" Maaku asked backing up. "Your father killed my father! I'm here to avenge his death!" Rujo shouted. "You know my father?" Maaku asked. "Yes I do and your mother, I also know you have a twin brother! Trust me I know all about you!" Rujo concluded. "Your father's name is Yuki and your mother's name is Tohru, you have a friend Mala and her parents are Kyo and Kagura! Am I right?" Rujo asked.

_ 'This guy knows so much about us its scary next he'll be telling me my grade point average!' _Maaku thought. "Oh yes I know all about you. Akito told me everything! He told me right before he died who killed him your father did! Him and that stupid cat Kyo!" Rujo said taking a switchblade out of his pocket. "Wha… Wha… what are you going to do with that?" Maaku asked. "What do you think?" Rujo asked. "Cook chicken with it?" Maaku asked. "No but close." Rujo responded running after Maaku and stabbing him. Maaku fell to the ground and closed his eyes. "Oh that was easy." Rujo said picking up Maaku and throwing him into an old warehouse. He doused the house with gasoline and threw a match and left the warehouse and Maaku to burn. "Next on the list is Shoku then Mala." Rujo said laughing.

**Author's note: Wow Rujo knows a lot about the family but who knew Akito had a son! Wonder who his Wife or Girlfriend is dont cha? hmmmm maybe i'll reveal it to you cuz even i dont know yet i havent got that far but anyway read and reveiw and you'll find out if Maaku escapes alive or if he burns to death! Read and Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5: Time's running out!

**Author's note sorry for the long wait! i've been kinda busy doing some things anyway here's a long chapter to make up for it let me know what ya think! **

An hour had passed before Maaku finally awoke. He was bleeding very badly and this heat he couldn't stand it! He looked around half dazed and saw the warehouse was on fire! He got his phone out and dialed the first number he could find. "Hello?" It was Mala. "Mala I'm in a warehouse and its burning I can't hardly move please help me!" Maaku shouted coughing. "That's crazy Maaku." Mala said knowing this had to be a joke. Maaku held the phone up so she could hear the flames as they burned everything in sight. "Your serious ok Shoku and I will be right there!" Mala shouted hanging up. "What's wrong?" Shoku asked. "Maaku's in a burning warehouse he can't move!" Mala shouted rushing out the door with Shoku in tow. "Are you sure he's not joking?" Shoku asked. "He can't be Maaku would never…. There it is!" Mala said pointing to the warehouse.

Shoku kicked the door down and jumped through the flames into the house. "Maaku!" Shoku shouted as the smoke quickly went to his throat. "Maaku! Where are you?" Shoku chocked out. "Shoku…" Maaku whispered not able to really shout or yell. "Maaku…" Shoku said as he rushed up to his brother. "Who did this to you?" Shoku asked picking his brother up. "Rujo… he knows dad." Maaku answered. Shoku ran toward the door he had used to get in. Shoku could escape if he wasn't carrying Maaku, he ran around the house trying to find any other exit there was none. "Just leave me!" Maaku stated. "No! If you die I'll die here with you!" Shoku shouted over the flames. "But Shoku…" Maaku started. "No! I'm staying here with you!" Shoku shouted hugging his brother. _'A blanket! If we get a blanket and wet it I bet we could both get out of here!' _Shoku thought. "I have one more idea!" Shoku shouted carrying his brother up the stairs. He was lucky enough to have found a blanket it was big and heavy Shoku drenched the blanket, he got Maaku to jump on his back. He handed Maaku the blanket who did the best he could to put it over them both. Shoku rushed downstairs and ran through the entrance he had come in. Shoku got most of the burns but he didn't care as long as Maaku was safe he was happy.

Yuki and Tohru waited as Shoku and Maaku came out. Mala was with Kyo and Kagura she was terrified that Shoku and Maaku wouldn't come out alive. The firefighters were dousing the flames; Shoku came out and fell to the ground at a firefighter's feet. The firefighter removed the blanket and saw the two boys laying there, their eyes closed. They were breathing normally, a lot of the smoke had gotten into their lungs. The paramedics took both boys away with Yuki and Tohru. Kyo and Kagura followed them to the hospital. As they arrived Mala looked in the window to see the doctor's working on the twins. "Mom, Dad I'm so worried." Mala said. "It's ok honey they'll make it I just know it." Kagura said hugging Mala. "Yuki didn't raise quitters he raised fighters!" Kyo stated. "Ah! Good news the twins are fine, but Maaku is suffering from blood loss and Shoku is suffering from mild burns." The doctor said. "How is that good news?" Kyo whispered to Yuki. "I have no idea." Yuki whispered back.

"Are you sure they're ok?" Mala asked worried. "I'm positive." The doctor said disappearing into the room where Shoku and Maaku were. A couple hours later the doctor came out and allowed the family to see their kids. After Tohru and Yuki came out Mala went in to check on Shoku. "How are you doing?" Mala asked sitting beside Shoku. "Good, are you ok?" Shoku asked pulling Mala closer to him. "I'm fine…" Mala said. Mala hit Shoku over the head with her fist. "What was that for?" Shoku demanded. "If you ever make me worry like that again I'll kill you!" Mala shouted. "Ow… sorry." Shoku said. "I still love you." Mala said snuggling closer to Shoku. _'She is just like her mother!' _Shoku thought rubbing his aching head. "How's Maaku holding up?" Mala asked. "Not so good." Shoku replied. "But the doctor…" Mala started. "The doctor knows nothing! There's something he's hiding and not telling us." Shoku shouted. "Calm down." Mala said placing her head on Shoku's shoulder. "Talk to him… I've asked him what happened but he won't answer me maybe he'll answer you." Shoku said. "Ok I'll try." Mala responded standing up.

Mala walked over to Maaku and sat beside him. "Hey… what happened to you Maaku?" Mala asked. "Nothing." Maaku replied. "Maaku something happened you wouldn't have been stabbed and put in burning warehouse for no reason!" Mala shouted. "I said it was nothing!" Maaku stated. "Maaku why won't you at least tell me or your brother what's going on?" Mala asked. "I said nothing!" Maaku shouted slapping Mala. "Maaku!" Shoku shouted. "She should know better than to ask me that!" Maaku hissed. Mala backed up and ran out of the hospital tears stained her face, running as fast as she could she ran into someone. She looked up to see a boy with black hair; he had dark brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore a black shirt and black pair of pants. His smile sent chills up Mala's spine. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I'm so very sorry." Mala said apologizing. "I'm Rujo. You are?" Rujo asked. _'If this is the girl I think she is then it won't be long till I have the twins.' _Rujo thought. "Oh I'm sorry my name is Mala." Mala said. Rujo hit Mala in the pressure point. Mala fell to the ground her vision blackened and she could hear distant voices.

"Mala!" Kyo called walking upstairs to Mala's room. Kyo looked all over the house meanwhile Kagura looked everywhere outside. "Hello this is Yuki speaking." Yuki said into the phone. "Is Mala there?" Kyo sounded so worried. "No why?" Yuki asked. "We can't find her! Yuki I think she's been kidnapped!" Kyo stated. "I'll be right there!" Yuki said into the phone. "Yuki bring Maaku he knows something we don't I'm sure of it." Kyo said hanging up the phone.

"Maaku!" Yuki shouted. "What dad?" Maaku asked. "Get your mother and Shoku I'll be waiting in the car." Yuki said. Everyone gathered in the car and left to go to Kyo's as Yuki explained what happened. "Maaku you know something so just tell mom and dad." Shoku whispered. "I told you I know nothing!" Maaku hissed. Shoku was right Maaku knew something, but Maaku was just wanting to forget. Mala should have known better than to ask him, it was her own fault not his! "It was her fault! She should know better than to ask me!" Maaku hissed. "It wasn't her fault it was yours you slapped her she was trying to help you." Shoku whispered. "Well she should know better than to help me I can take care of myself!" Maaku stated. "If you can take care of yourself then why did you need my help to get out of that burning building hm?" Shoku asked.

"Just shut up!" Maaku shouted reaching for his brother's neck so he could choke him. "Boys!" Tohru shouted. Both by now had there hands around each other's neck! Shoku was the first to let go; Maaku slowly but surely let Shoku go. "What is going on?" Tohru asked as Yuki rounded the corner to Kyo's. As they walked inside Maaku said nothing he wasn't about to tell anyone anything! "Maaku tell them!" Shoku shouted for at least the tenth time. "I told you I know nothing!" Maaku stated. Shoku had heard enough he took his fist and punched Maaku; Maaku was stunned and fell to the ground. "Mala has been kidnapped and all you can do is think of your selfish self! We have no idea where she is or who has her and you can't even tell us the person who tried to kill you! You little smart mouth punk!" Shoku shouted grabbing Maaku's shirt collar and lifting him up off the ground.

**Author's note: ok i'm very sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 5 hope its long enough for ya! read and reveiw! **

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The train station!

Maaku took a swing but Shoku ducked. "I don't know who took her! I'm still trying to forget who stabbed me!" Maaku shouted. "Tell us!" Shoku shouted back. "Akito's son!" Maaku blurted out. Everyone turned to look at Yuki, his eyes grew big and his face began to turn pale. "His name is Rujo he knows everything about us! He thinks Yuki and Kyo killed Akito so he's after us for two reasons…. One to avenge his father and… two to show our parents how it feels to have someone you love so much murdered." Maaku stated walking outside. "Mala." Shoku whispered following Maaku outside.

Mala slowly opened her eyes and looked around… this wasn't her bed! Or her room none of these things in this room was hers or her mother's, father's or anybody's! Mala jumped off the bed and ran to the door, it was open? The windows were locked and they had bars on them the main door was also locked. "Ah there you are I've been wandering when you'd get up." Rujo said with a grin on his face. "What do you want?" Mala asked backing up to the wall. "Just to say where we are no one can here you scream, your parents will find you but they won't find you alive." Rujo laughed. _'He wants me dead… he's going to kill me right here! Shoku please hurry!' _Mala thought. "I'm going to avenge my father's death and by killing you and your little friends I can do that!" Rujo said coming closer to Mala. "Go away!" Mala shouted rushing off toward the room she was just in. She slammed the door and locked it; Rujo was strong and busted the door down. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Rujo said knife in hand. Mala held her breath then she felt it the knife go through her leg. "Thought you could hide from me?" Rujo asked pulling her out from under the bed. "Rujo please don't!" Mala shouted. The knife came closer to her heart and Mala began to cry. "No Rujo no!" Mala shouted.

"Mom! Dad! Shoku's hurt he won't get up!" Maaku shouted rushing into Kyo's house. Everyone ran outside and saw Shoku lying on the ground. "What's wrong?" Tohru asked. "Mala's hurt… I can feel it!" Shoku said grabbing his aching leg. "Ah! Something's happening to her! We have to help her now!" Shoku shouted. Everyone piled into the cars and began to drive around they had no idea where Mala was but Shoku said he thought they were close because his leg hurt even more. It was throbbing by the time they made it to a small cabin, out in the middle of nowhere. Yuki ran and busted the cabin door down he ran inside and saw blood everywhere but no Mala, Kyo came in and followed the blood stains again he saw no Mala. Tohru and Kagura were the first to find a note on the counter. It read:_ Ah! You're here looking for Mala aren't you? Well I knew you were coming so we left, the blood don't worry about she's still alive but not for long! Let's just see if you can save her before time runs out. Shoku can help you his leg that hurts should be the left one just like Mala's! But let's just see if you can find her before time runs out and I kill her! Then I'll be after Shoku and Maaku bye now!_ "Mala." Kagura whispered running into Kyo's arms. "Where are we going to find her at?" Kyo asked.

Everyone turned their eyes toward Shoku he hadn't moved at all, he was to scared to. "Shoku… is everything alright?" Yuki asked. Shoku didn't move he just stood there staring off into space. "Shoku!" Maaku shouted. Shoku slowly turned towards Maaku and acknowledged him. "What's wrong with you?" Maaku asked. Again Shoku said nothing, he didn't have to say anything for Maaku to understand. "He says he misses Mala." Maaku said. "But he didn't say anything." Kyo stated. "Of course he did! We're twins so we understand what the other person is saying without words." Maaku replied.

**(Author's note ok now I'm going to split up! Maaku is talking in bold and Shoku's thoughts **_**are italicized**_

"**What do you mean you fell numb?" **

_"I just can't feel my body which means I can't speak! It's a good thing we're twins or this would be so hard."_

"**Yeah I know but don't worry Shoku we'll find her! Does your leg still hurt?" **

_"Yep but it doesn't hurt as bad… Maaku what's wrong with me!" _

"**You act like I know I'm not Hatori!" **

"_I miss her so much!" _

"**I know you do we all do but you have to talk sometime!" **

_"I can't I already told you everything feels numb and when I open my mouth to try and speak I can't! It's like someone stole my voice if that's even possible… is it?"_

"**Again how should I know I'm not Hatori!" **

_"Well with your grades you'd never make it as a doctor!" _

"**You know what this conversation is over!" **

_"NO! you have to tell mom and dad what I say… look I'm sorry."_

"**Mom and dad are already looking at me like I fell off the universe." **

_"No comment to that. Anyway just tell them that…. Tell them that I think I know where Mala is."_

"**Fine where do you think she is!" **

_"Put all the clues together! You were found in a deserted warehouse, she was found in a deserted cabin! Some place where no one can hear you scream no matter how loud you scream you know where a place like that is don't you?"_

"**The Moon!" **

_"See and this is why you're never going to pass school! I'm talking about the train tracks you moron! None's ever there and there's an old building that was once used way, way back in the day but they don't use it anymore! With the train coming she could scream as loud as she wants but no one could hear her over the train! Even with the train gone the building is sound proof! So either way no one can hear or help her! Tell mom and dad so we can go!"_

"**Are you sure it's there and not the Moon?" **

_"I'm sure I'm one hundred percent sure! Now tell mom and dad!"_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ok Shoku says Mala is being held captive at the train tracks! There's a building there that he says she should be in." Maaku started. "But even after the train goes by wouldn't they hear he screaming?" Tohru asked. "Tohru you have to remember its sound proof." Yuki said giving his wife a seductive grin. "I think I speak for me and Shoku when I say Ew! We do not need hear your sex life!" Maaku said. "Sorry." Yuki said still smiling. "Sometimes I swear you're just like Uncle Shigure." Maaku stated flatly. "Ok let's go!" Kyo said. Everyone got in the car and raced off toward the train tracks, again when they got there they saw blood and a note. It read, _your getting warmer we've been here but again we left! I'll give you a hint as to where we went this time! It's big and flows and sometimes its really strong don't worry if you're good enough you'll make it out alive! Time is running out! Tick tock, tick tock, hurry up… _

**Author's note: i'm very sorry again for the long wait and i'm sorry if this chapter is confusing but anyway can you guess where Mala is being held? Let me know i wanna see if you can guess! It will be revealed in the next chapter assuming i don't forget! if you only knew me you'd know i forget things very easily so read and reveiw! **


	7. Chapter 7: Let her go now!

Rujo growled with impatience he wanted to kill Mala but he still had to use her as bait to get to Shoku and Maaku! Couldn't the family just leave Maaku and Shoku alone for like ten minutes! I mean come on how bad was it that he couldn't even get them with all the grown ups around! Rujo looked at Mala she had fear in her eyes. He got up and crossed to her side and sat down beside her, Mala trembled. "Afraid of me?" Rujo asked his voice ice cold. "Leave me alone!" Mala shouted pushing Rujo to the ground. "Bad move." Rujo said jumping up and tackling Mala to the ground. In ten seconds flat he was fully on top of her and had completely pinned her down. She couldn't mover her arms or legs. "Get off me!" Mala barked. "What if I said no?" Rujo asked his face only inches away from hers. Mala now knew how a baby animal must have felt before it was about to be killed and devoured by hungry wolves. Rujo simply smiled at her, Mala could feel her whole body shake. She didn't like it when he smiled or acted nice it always meant he was up to something. "I said get off me!" Mala again barked. Rujo laughed but nonetheless got off her Mala was surprised.

"If you become mine I promise not to hurt you or the twins." Rujo said wrapping his arms around Mala's waist. "No! I'm with Shoku now let me go!" Mala shouted trying to wiggle out from Rujo's grasp. Rujo pushed Mala to the ground and got on top he smiled wickedly at Mala. "NO! Rujo don't please!" Mala shouted as tears fell from her face. Somehow she pictured a moment like this but it was with Shoku and they were married and wanted to do this. She was with Shoku and some guy who just kidnapped her was about to rape her! This wasn't at all how she planned to use her summer. Then she felt it… it was like she was in a video game fighting the last boss and people were sending her energy and she was able to become stronger. She pushed Rujo one more time he was pushed off and landed on the couch. "How did I.." Mala questioned herself. Mala got up and rushed outside, but before she got to far Rujo grabbed her and drug her back inside. "You're not going anywhere." He said forcing himself back on her. "Get off me!" Mala shouted. Rujo began to kiss her hard and she didn't like it she was scared and on top of that she wasn't ready to do this.

"Please get off me." Mala whispered as Rujo made his way to kissing her neck. Soon Mala's shirt was off she continued to cry and beg him to get off her. Without a warning the door opened and in stepped a pissed off Shoku. "She said get off her!" Shoku warned. "Shoku." Mala whispered. Rujo stood up and kicked Mala. He must have hit the right spot because Mala's vision turned black and she passed out. "Go away little boy." Rujo said. "Leave her alone." Shoku warned again. Rujo pulled out a pistol and pointed it to Mala. "You wouldn't want her getting hurt would you?" Rujo asked. Shoku stood there a moment of course he didn't want Mala to get hurt he loved her too much. "Leave her alone." Shoku stammered. Maaku made his way up the mountain past the river. He stared at it now he knew why Shoku wanted to come here only the good can make it out alive the water was raging and he finally understood it all now. Only a really wise swimmer wouldn't even attempt to go into the water and if they somehow landed in it would take a good swimmer to get themselves out of the raging water. The river was big it flowed of course and it was strong the current! He meant the current was strong! Shoku was smart to have figured all that out in five minutes it took Maaku the time they left until just now to understand it! Which was about a good thirty minutes.

Maaku finished his way up with Tohru, Kagura, Yuki and Kyo trailing behind. "Sho…ku…" Maaku started he stopped when he saw the pistols one being aimed at him and Shoku the other at Mala. "Don't do anything you won't regret." Maaku tried saying. "I've already regretted not killing this wench when I had the chance!" Rujo shouted. "Don't call her that." Shoku started as he came closer. "Ah ah ah! You wouldn't want me to hurt your precious little girl now would you?" Rujo asked. Mala slowly opened her eyes, "What's going on?" Mala asked. "Shut up girl!" Rujo growled. Rujo's focus was on Mala; Shoku jumped up and over Mala and punched Rujo. He grabbed both guns and pointed them at Rujo. He handed one to Maaku. "Mala over here!" Shoku commanded his eyes never leaving Rujo. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but… go! Don't ever come back and I swear if you do and you ever touch Mala again I'll rip your arms off and shove them so far down your throat…" Shoku warned. Rujo bounded off without another word. Maaku was wearing two shirts a long sleeve shirt and a short sleeve shirt over it. He took the short sleeve off and handed it to Mala so she could wear.

"Thank you Maaku." Mala said accepting the shirt and quickly putting it on. "What happened to you?" Maaku asked as Shoku wrapped his arms around Mala and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "He tried to rape me what else would he do?" Mala asked. "He comes back again and I'll kill him there's only one guy who can have you that's me!" Shoku announced. "Mala!" Kagura shouted. "Mom!" Mala said rushing to hug her mom and dad. "I was so worried about you, did he do anything to hurt you?" Kyo asked. "No." Mala lied. Of course he tried to do something to her but she didn't want to talk about it not now anyway. The drive home was silent, Mala retired early to her room she missed her soft bed. Sometime at night Mala woke to the sound of small rocks hitting her window. She slowly rolled out of bed which resulted in her falling off the bed, and walked to her window she opened it up to see Shoku. "Can I come up?" Shoku whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Yeah just be quiet though." Mala whispered back. Shoku quickly climbed the rope ladder Mala had lowered down for him. (Why does she have a rope ladder you ask… well you figure it out.)

"You ok?" Shoku asked. "Not really I'm still scared." Mala said snuggling up to Shoku. "He's not going to hurt you again I'll make sure of that." Shoku said kissing Mala. "But what if he does come back then what?" Mala asked. "He won't I'll be here and Maaku will be here to protect you." Shoku started. "Maaku isn't here right now it's just me and you." Mala stated. "Yeah… oh yeah!" Shoku said realizing what she was saying. Shoku kissed Mala passionately he had never felt so much love toward someone before or the need to protect anyone like this. He always told himself he would protect Maaku and that was it but now he seemed to be protecting Mala more than Maaku. "I love you." Mala said in between breaths. "I love you to." Shoku replied. "If anything ever happened to you I'd never forgive my self." Shoku said staring into Mala's eyes. Mala snuggled up to Shoku and fell asleep in his strong yet protecting arms. Shoku was about to go home but the urge to just be with Mala and the stronger urge to sleep kept him there. He laid his head down and fell asleep beside Mala, sleep had never sounded so good to him as it did now. Kyo woke up the next morning he went to go check on Mala as he normally did. He saw Shoku his arm wrapped around Mala and both still sleeping. Kyo ran and got Kagura.

"So what Kyo sweetie don't you remember when we were young and in love you always came to my house and slept with me. She loves him and he loves her you know he has nothing but respect for her!" Kagura said kissing Kyo on the cheek. "Yeah I guess your right." Kyo said looking into Mala's room one last time before shutting it to let her and Shoku rest more.

**author's note: ah ha! thought i wouldn't post up another chapter did you? well i only did that because (crying) i love you guys! lol! ok well i hope you enjoyed it! i know i enjoy writing it! yay ok heres a cookie for everyone that has read it and reveiwed and you get another cookie just because you read it that makes (Counting on fingers) 2 cookies lol i'm not that dumb lol (hands everyone 2 cookies) muahahahahahhaha the rest are mine! muahahahahahaha lol ok bye! **


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapped by a monkey!

"Rujo… no don't! Don't kill him Rujo please… no!" Mala shouted as she suddenly bolted up in a cold sweat. "Shoku?" Mala asked looking around her room. "Boo!" Shoku shouted jumping up from the side of Mala's bed. "Shoku! Don't scare me like that. Where have you been?" Mala asked. "Watching my beautiful angel sleep why is that bad?" Shoku asked taking Mala's hand and kissing it like she was royalty. "Shoku…" Mala was interrupted as Shoku got on her bed and kissing her. "Kids!" Kyo said opening Mala's room door to see Shoku and Mala making out. Mala pushed Shoku off her and blushed a crimson red. "Hi!" They both exclaimed turning a cherry red. "Never mind." Kyo said walking away his job was done. "Shoku I'm scared." Mala finally said after a minute. "Of what?" Shoku asked. "What if Rujo tries to come back?" Mala had been so worried about this Shoku didn't know what to say. "He won't because I'm right here and he wouldn't try any funny business with me around." Shoku said again kissing Mala. This time Kagura opened the door with Maaku in tow. "Guys!" Maaku stated as he saw Shoku and Mala making out. Mala pushed Shoku off her again but this time Shoku landed on the floor with a thud.

"Kagura your daughter is abusive!" Shoku called to her from the floor. "I am not." Mala protested. Kagura just laughed at the two. "Look I need to talk to you guys it's important. I think Rujo is planning another attack." Maaku said. "What but… but…" Mala started. "Listen to me at night do not walk alone! That's how he got me first I was alone! If you are alone go into a store or something and call someone to get you! I'm serious guys he wouldn't think of attacking all three of us or try to go after two he'll wait till it's just one of us to try anything funny. But if you can't get a ride or something try and stick next to a grownup or something he won't try anything near a grownup. But if that doesn't work call us and we'll come and take you home." Maaku said staring at each one but mostly Mala because he seemed to be after her a lot and the fact that Shoku was still on the floor. Mala reached her hand over the bed and Shoku grabbed it and pulled himself on the bed. "I'm scared." Mala said. "Don't be you have us we'll protect you." Shoku replied.

"Thanks you guys and Maaku I got Shoku back." Mala sang. "Finally!" Maaku shouted. "What do you mean?" Shoku asked. "You put super glue in my seat does that ring a bell?" Mala asked. "Huh I did I could have sworn that was Maaku's seat." Shoku said smiling. "Do you want to do the honors?" Mala asked. "With pleasure." Maaku said pushing Shoku once more off the bed. "Pay back brother." Maaku said leaning a little off the bed, Shoku grabbed Maaku and pulled him off both boys began to wrestle. "Go Maaku!" Mala shouted. Shoku grabbed Mala and pulled her down with them. "I thought you were my girlfriend?" Shoku asked. "I am but he didn't put glue in my seat now did he?" Mala asked with an evil grin. "Oh she's good." Maaku stated. All three were on the ground wrestling having a good time. "Enjoy it while you can I can guarantee it will be your last." Rujo said from outside the window.

Mala stopped laughing and sat up, she saw Rujo from outside her window he smiled and waved then left. "Shoku! Maaku!" Mala shouted. "What's wrong?" Maaku asked. "Rujo was just outside I swear he's coming back." Mala said tears in her eyes. "He won't come near you because if he does I'll kill him!" Shoku said pulling Mala close to him. Maaku opened the window she was right Rujo was jumping from tree to tree just like a monkey… Maaku liked monkey's he thought they were cool. _'I wish I was a monkey that way I could travel to the moon.' _Maaku thought. That was Maaku's dream not really to go to the moon so much as become a monkey! "Umm Maaku?" Mala asked. "He's thinking about being a monkey so he can go to the moon." Shoku said. "Oh does he always do that?" Mala asked. "More than you'll ever know." Shoku said shaking his head.

"So is he going to be ok?" Mala asked concerned. "Yeah he should be." Shoku said. "Want to get something to eat?" Mala asked. "Sure. We can just leave him here." Shoku said. Mala and Shoku left, Rujo watched from another window in Mala's room he saw his chance and yes he abducted Maaku. Maaku didn't seem to notice he was still to busy thinking about monkey's and how to become one so he could travel to space… kind of ironic isn't it?


End file.
